1968–69 Los Angeles Kings season
The 1968–69 Los Angeles Kings season was the second ever for the Los Angeles Kings in the National Hockey League. After finishing a surprising second place during the 1967–68 season, the Kings stumbled in their second regular season, finishing with a 24-42-10 record, good for 58 points and fourth place in the six-team Western Division. The Kings did make the playoffs, where they pulled a first round upset, knocking off their in-state rivals the Oakland Seals in seven games in the NHL Quarter-finals. The Kings would then be swept by the St. Louis Blues in the Western Division finals. Attendance for the season exceeded 300,000 for the first time over a 38-game home schedule. Offseason The Kings acquired goaltender Gerry Desjardins from the Montreal Canadiens in June, giving up two first-round picks. Goaltender Terry Sawchuk was traded to the Detroit Red Wings in October for Jimmy Peters, Jr.. On the same day the Kings picked up goaltender prospect Wayne Thomas of the University of Wisconsin from the Toronto Maple Leafs. Desjardins would play the majority of games with Wayne Rutledge his main backup. The team held its training camp in Barrie, Ontario. Regular season The Kings second season began with playoff expectations following a second place finish in their inaugural season. The Kings played well enough at home to be competitive for a playoff spot, but they only won 5 road games all season. Season standings Game Log |- | November |- | December |- | January |- | February |- | March |} Playoffs 1969 NHL Quarter-finals Los Angeles Kings vs. Oakland Seals Los Angeles wins best-of-seven series 4–3. 1969 Western Division Finals Los Angeles Kings vs. St. Louis Blues St. Louis wins best-of-seven series 4–0. Bill Flett led all Kings playoff scorers with 7 points, while Eddie Joyal and Ted Irvine had 6 points each. Irvine had 5 goals to lead the club. Player stats Forwards Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Defencemen Note: GP = Games played; G = Goals; A = Assists; Pts = Points; PIM = Penalty minutes Goaltending Note: GP = Games played; MIN = Minutes; W = Wins; L = Losses; T = Ties; SO = Shutouts; GAA = Goals against average Awards and records Records Milestones Transactions *May 20, 1968 – Acquired Skip Krake from Boston for a first-round choice in the 1970 NHL Amateur Draft. *June 11, 1968 – Acquired Myron Stankiewicz from St. Louis for Terry Gray. *June 11, 1968 – Acquired Gerry Desjardins from Montreal for a first-round choice in the 1969 NHL Amateur Draft (later transferred to Minnesota) and the 1972 NHL Amateur Draft. *July 1, 1968 – Acquired Larry Cahan from Montreal for Yves Locas and Brian D. Smith. *October 10, 1968 – Acquired Jimmy Peters from Detroit for Terry Sawchuk. *October 15, 1968 – Acquired Gary Croteau, Brian Murphy and Wayne Thomas from Toronto for Lou Deveault and Grant Moore. *November 12, 1968 – Acquired Ron Anderson from Detroit for Poul Popiel. Draft picks *NOTE: Back before 1979, the amateur draft was held with varying rules and procedures. In 1968, teams only needed to select as many player as they wanted to, which is why there was only one Kings player drafted. Goaltenders: • • Defensemen: • • • • • • Forwards: • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Game Ads 68-69NHLLAExhBarrieGameAd.jpg|Pre-season @ Barrie, Ontario References * Kings on Hockey Database Category:Los Angeles Kings seasons Category:1968 in hockey Category:1969 in hockey